Balaraichu
Balaraichu is Sakuraichu's name but with Saku replaced with Bala lol xddddddddddddddddddddddddddddd sanic ecks got Sonic X (Japanese: ソニックX Hepburn: Sonikku Ekkusu?) is a Japanese anime series created by TMS Entertainment and based on the Sonic the Hedgehog video game series published by Sega. The series initially ran for fifty-two episodes, which were broadcast on TV Tokyo from April 6, 2003 to March 28, 2004; a further twenty-six were aired in non-Japanese regions such as the United States, Europe, and the Middle East from 2005 to 2006. The show's American localization and broadcasting were handled by 4Kids Entertainment—which heavily edited the content and created new music—until 2012, when Saban Brands obtained the rights to the series. The plot follows a group of anthropomorphic animals originating from the games—such as Sonic the Hedgehog, Tails, Amy Rose, and Cream the Rabbit—and a human boy named Chris Thorndyke, whom the animals meet after teleporting from their home planet to Earth. While on Earth, they repeatedly scuffle with antagonist Doctor Eggman and his robots over control of the powerful Chaos Emeralds, while also adjusting to their status as celebrities. The final story arc sees the friends return with Chris to their world, where they enter outer space with a newfound plant-like creature named Cosmo and fight an army of giant robots called the Metarex. Sonic X received mixed reviews from critics. Generally, writers criticized its American localization and some of the characters, while being more generous toward its story and aesthetics. The series was very popular in the United States and France, though less so in its native Japan. The show's merchandise included an edutainment video game for the Leapster, a trading card game, a comic book series featuring an original storyline, and various toys and other items. The phrase "gotta go fast", the title of the show's North American theme song, has survived as a Sonic catchphrase for over a decade after the show's initial release. Contents hide 1 Plot 2 History 2.1 Creation and development 2.2 Broadcast and localization 2.3 Music 3 Other media 3.1 Comic series 3.2 Video games 3.3 Trading card game 4 Reception 4.1 Critical reception 4.2 Popularity and cultural impact 5 See also 6 References 7 External links Plotedit See also: List of Sonic X episodes, List of Sonic the Hedgehog characters, Sonic Adventure, Sonic Adventure 2 and Sonic Battle Sonic the Hedgehog attempts to destroy the base of Doctor Eggman and retrieve seven Chaos Emeralds. One of Eggman's robots inadvertently shoots a machine containing the Emeralds, which activates the "Chaos Control" technique. This teleports Sonic, Eggman, and some of Sonic's other anthropomorphic friends—Tails, Amy Rose, Cream the Rabbit (with Cheese the Chao), Big the Cat (with his frog Froggy), Rouge the Bat, Knuckles the Echidna, and the Chaotix (a detective crew comprising Espio the Chameleon, Vector the Crocodile, and Charmy Bee)—to Earth, the parallel-universe version of their world. Sonic is chased by police, escapes into a mansion's swimming pool, and is rescued by a twelve-year-old boy named Chris Thorndyke, who lives there with his movie-star mother Lindsey, corporate executive father Nelson, scientist grandfather Chuck, maid and chef Ella, and butler Tanaka. Chris tries to hide the animals from his family until Cream accidentally reveals them, but they all build up a good rapport with Chris' family and with Chris' friends Danny, Francis, and Helen. The animals still want to return home, so they repeatedly scuffle for the Emeralds with Eggman, his robot assistants—the hyperactive, attention-seeking Bokkun and the bumbling Bocoe and Decoe—and his larger, armed robots. Eggman plans to take over the world, catching the attention of the unnamed nation's President, so Knuckles, Rouge, and federal agent Topaz work to stop him. The other animals soon join the crusade and, when Eggman is defeated, they are all hailed as heroes. However, the unfazed Eggman awakens a creature named Chaos from a huge gem called the Master Emerald. The animals fight a losing battle to retrieve the Emeralds until Chaos absorbs all seven and becomes giant, but an echidna girl named Tikal, who entombed herself and Chaos in the Master Emerald millennia ago, emerges to help placate him. After Sonic uses the Chaos Emeralds to become Super Sonic, he defeats Chaos, who returns to the Master Emerald with Tikal. Shortly afterwards, Eggman finds his grandfather Gerald Robotnik's diary and Gerald's old project Shadow in a military base. After being released by Eggman, Shadow breaks into a museum to steal an Emerald and is mistaken for Sonic, which gets Sonic arrested. Amy rescues him, but Shadow, Eggman, and the duplicitous Rouge escape to the space colony ARK, where Eggman threatens to use a weapon called the Eclipse Cannon to destroy Earth if Earth does not submit to his rule; he blows up half of the Moon to prove his power. Eggman collects the Emeralds to power the Cannon, but this triggers a program Gerald set up decades ago, which will destroy Earth in hours. Everyone works together to shut it down except Shadow, who is unsympathetic until Chris convinces him. Shadow and Sonic power up using the Emeralds and reroute the ARK away from Earth, seemingly killing Shadow. Eggman rebuilds the Moon, seemingly out of remorse, but its position shifts, creating a solar eclipse, so he manufactures and sells "Sunshine Balls" to replicate sunlight. Sonic sees through his greedy motivations, and Eggman is arrested for fraud. Bokkun activates a robot named Emerl, who quickly allies with the animals, and Eggman escapes prison. Emerl wins an Emerald in a martial arts tournament involving numerous hero and villain characters, but he goes berserk and begins to wreck the city, so Cream and Cheese have to destroy him. Later, two government physicists show up at Chris' mansion to announce that the animals' world and Earth were once a single world split in two by a cataclysmic event, but are rejoining, which will stop time irreversibly, and the only way to stop it is to send the animals back home. Tails and Chuck begin to build a gate to teleport the animals back to their own world with Chaos Control, but Chris does not want them to leave. When it is finished and all of the animals but Sonic have left, Chris suddenly shuts the machine down and whisks Sonic into the woods to hide. Sonic is understanding, and Chris' parents find him and promise to spend more time with him. With Chris' approval, Sonic returns to his own planet, stopping the merging of the worlds. However, Chris vows that one day, he will see Sonic again. Season three begins six months later. A race of villainous robots known as the Metarex attempt to steal the Emeralds from Sonic, but he scatters them across the galaxy. Meanwhile on Earth, where six years have passed and Chris is now eighteen, Chris builds another device to return to the animals' world; he is twelve again when he arrives. A sick plant-like girl named Cosmo lands on their planet and they nurse her back to health, so she joins them, and they all board Tails' new spaceship, the Blue Typhoon. On the Typhoon, they scour the galaxy for the Emeralds and "Planet Eggs" (objects that allow life to flourish on planets, which the Metarex have stolen to depopulate the galaxy) and fight the Metarex at every turn. Eggman joins the Metarex shortly after. Along the way, Tails and Cosmo slowly fall in love. Later, Rouge finds Shadow alive in a capsule on Eggman's ship and releases him. At one point, he saves Chris from the Metarex before disappearing, but he reappears and tries to kill Cosmo, much to Tails' anger. The Metarex's leader, Dark Oak, appears and reveals that the Metarex and Cosmo are of the same species and that they secretly implanted a tracking device in her brain while extinguishing the rest of their kind; she has been an unwitting spy ever since. Chris, Knuckles, and Tails notice that removing the device will likely destroy her sight and hearing forever. Knuckles pushes for it to be removed anyway, but Tails refuses, so the surgery is called off and the battle against the Metarex continues. The heroes find the Chaotix and Shadow, and everyone heads to the center of the universe, where the Metarex are ominously controlling a planet that is made of water and contains a Planet Egg. After Sonic almost drowns in it, the planet begins turning into a giant seed; the Metarex reveal that, because they have lost the battle, they will destroy the galaxy with this planet. Cosmo sees a vision from her mother Earthia, telling her that she must sacrifice herself to save the rest. She fuses with the giant seed and instructs Tails to use the Blue Typhoon's cannon to fire Super Sonic and Super Shadow at her and the seed and destroy them. He does, in tears the whole time, and annihilates the Metarex. Back on the animals' world, Sonic and Shadow reappear and solemnly inform Tails that they could not revive Cosmo and only found a seed of hers; Cream and Amy try to cheer him up. With a change of heart, Eggman builds a device for Chris to return home but promptly reverts to his old ways after Chris leaves. The series ends with Cosmo's seed sprouting and Chris returning home. Historyedit Creation and developmentedit A cartoon hedgehog, a cartoon fox, and a twelve-year-old human boy sit at various cockpit seats in a large, futuristic spacecraft. A young, female, vaguely humanoid creature with a dress, leaves for hair, and two flowers adorning her head stands beside them, looking slightly worried. This scene shows (clockwise from top left) Sonic, Tails, and two original major characters—Cosmo and Chris—in the typical outer-space setting. The show was created by TMS Entertainment.23 It was the first anime series based on the Sonic universe. It was primarily influenced by other anime rather than work from the West, and was created for a Japanese audience.4 Yuji Naka, then the head of Sonic Team, filled in as executive producer, and Yuji Uekawa created all of the original characters.2 Most of the series consists of original content featuring new as well as established characters, but the second season is mostly based on the plots of Sonic Adventure and Sonic Adventure 2. While traditionally animated, it includes non-outlined CGI elements for things such as Sonic's homing attack.3 Two trailers for the series were produced. The first was developed before Cheese had been given a name in Sonic Advance 2 (2002); it referred to Cheese simply as "Chao". It was made up largely of footage that would later appear in the series' intro, but also of unused scenes featuring unique anthropomorphic animals.5 Sega showed off the second, which was narrated in Japanese, at its booth at the World Hobby Fair video gaming event in February 2003.6 It consisted mostly of scenes from the first few episodes, followed by introductions to the main characters. However, it also showed a still frame of a silver anthropomorphic hedgehog (not identified as Silver the Hedgehog) who never appeared in the series.7 Several of the Japanese performers had voiced their characters in the games, but they were also given ample information about their characters' roles in the anime. Chris' voice actress Sanae Kobayashi was not sure she would be able to effectively communicate Chris' growth as a person owing to Sonic's presence, but found that a worthwhile goal. Chikao Ōtsuka, who voiced Eggman, found him a difficult character to play due to the tension in his voice and Ōtsuka's desire to have children who watched the show recognize the character as a villain but not hate him.1 Sonic Team head Takashi Iizuka believed that Sonic X and its merchandise, along with the game Sonic Heroes, had helped expose the Sonic franchise to a new generation of potential gamers in 2003, and he dubbed it a "Sonic Year" as a result.8 More boldly, Naka hoped that Sonic X alone would cause the popularity of the Sonic series to skyrocket, as that of the Pokémon series did after its anime adaptation was first released.9 Broadcast and localizationedit 4Kids Entertainment handled the show's American localization. The episodes were heavily edited for content and length; 4Kids has been described by Destructoid as being "infamous" among anime fans for this type of overzealous editing. 4Kids removed alcohol consumption and coarse language, instances of breaking the fourth wall, and numerous romantic scenes.10 Unlike some other series that 4Kids translated around the early- to mid-2000s, such as Kirby: Right Back at Ya!, Sonic X suffered no full episodes being cut. Producer Michael Haigney personally disliked realistic violence in children's programs, but had not intended to make massive changes himself. Instead, he was bound by Fox Broadcasting Company's strict guidelines, which forbid content such as smoking and strong violence. In 2006, near the end of the show's American production, Haigney stated in an interview that he had never played a Sonic game, read the comics, or watched any of the previous Sonic animated series.11 4Kids found new voice actors rather than using those from the games, with auditions beginning in early 2003.12 They invited Mike Pollock to audition for Eggman, having known him from his work on Ultimate Muscle and Kirby: Right Back at Ya!, and chose him for his yelling and pitch-wavering talents;13 Pollock also voiced Ella.12 4Kids allowed Pollock to make minor alterations to the dialogue when lines "didn't work for some reason".13 He recalled being given only short samples of Eggman's voice from the games—he was not told specifically which game—and brief descriptions of his characters' roles.1213 Beginning with Shadow the Hedgehog, the cast of Sonic X would assume their respective voice roles in all Sonic games released between 2005 and 2010, at which point all the roles were recast with the exception of Mike Pollock as Eggman.14 Sonic X aired in Japan on TV Tokyo's 8:30 am time slot from April 6, 200315 to March 28, 2004.16 It consisted of three seasons, each of them 26 half-hour episodes long. The series suffered from poor ratings in Japan, so the third season has never aired in that country despite being produced there.3 4Kids licensed the series in North America from the beginning;3 ShoPro Entertainment was also made a license holder in November 2003.17 It aired in North America on the Fox Box block of Fox channels.18 The series was also localized for other countries in Europe, Asia,9 and the Middle East.19 In June 2012, the bankrupt 4Kids sold its Sonic X license to Saban Brands's Kidsco Media Ventures.20 The series was released on DVD; in Japan, only seasons one and two were released, and their 52 episodes spanned 13 discs.21 4Kids released the "Project Shadow" DVD in North America, covering the first arc that focused on Shadow (episodes 33–38), on November 15, 2005 to tie in with the release of the game Shadow the Hedgehog.22 Musicedit The Japanese version of Sonic X was scored by Yoshihiro Ike. Its opening theme was "Sonic Drive", performed by Hironobu Kageyama and Hideaki Takatori. The series included three ending themes: "Mi-ra-i" (ミ・ラ・イ Future?) by Run&Gun for episodes 1–13, "Hikari Michi" (光る道 Shining Road?) by Aya Hiroshige for 14–39 and again for 53–78, and "T.O.P" by Uru for 40–52.2 4Kids hired several composers to write a background score for the North American release "for both artistic and commercial reasons".11 The North American opening and closing theme, titled "Gotta Go Fast", was performed by Norman J. Grossfeld and Russell Velazquez.2 A soundtrack titled Sonic X ~Original Sound Tracks~ was released in Japan on March 8, 2004; it consisted of 40 tracks of original music from the first two seasons.23 Other mediaedit Sonic X was extensively merchandised in various forms of media and other products. Two Game Boy Advance Videos of episodes from the first season of Sonic X were released in May 2004.2425 In October 2004, ShoPro licensed four manufacturers to create Sonic X merchandise; they variously produced items such as bedding, beach towels, backpacks, stationery, and pajamas.26 Six Sonic X novels were published between 2005 and 2007: Aqua Planet,27 Dr. Eggman Goes to War,28 Battle at Ice Palace,29 and Desperately Seeking Sonic by Charlotte Fullerton,30 Meteor Shower Messenger by Paul Ruditis,31 and Spaceship Blue Typhoon by Diana G. Gallagher.32 Comic seriesedit Sonic X On Halloween night, a cartoon hedgehog and fox and a human boy bring their bags up to a house with small bat decorations. An overweight man, two traditional-looking robots, and a third robot that flies and looks like a little imp answer the door and toss the trick-or-treaters apple-shaped explosives. Everyone is in costume. The "Sonic X" logo and a tagline, "Based on the hit cartoon! Trick or treat?!", adorn the top of the image. Issue 13 (September 2006) shows Eggman's assistants Bocoe, Decoe, and Bokkun engaged in trick-or-treating with the hero characters to match the short-lived holiday theme – in this case, Halloween. Publication information Publisher Archie Comics Genre Publication date September 2005 – December 2008 Number of issues 40 Creative team Writer(s) Ian Flynn, Joe Edkin Penciller(s) Tim Smith III Inker(s) Jim Amash Letterer(s) John Workman Colorist(s) Josh Ray Editor(s) Mike Pellerito Archie Comics, publisher of the main Sonic the Hedgehog comics, started a Sonic X series in 2005. It was originally set to run for only four issues, but was extended to 40 issues due to high demand. The last issue was released in December 2008, and it kicked off the main series' Sonic Universe arc. The comics were written by Ian Flynn, who also authors the main comic series.33 Some issues were published in Jetix Magazine in the United Kingdom and Italy.34 While the comics are set during the Sonic X timeline, their plot is original. Eggman imprisons humans inside robots and tries to use them to kill the animals, but the animals destroy the robots.35 Eggman uses malicious Chao to destroy Station Square, but Tikal and Chaos arrive from the past, return the Chao to normal, and bring them back to the past.36 Soon, Sonic finds a machine in the desert and thinks nothing of it,37 but after fighting with Eggman in Paris and a bizarre world created by the doctor,3839 Eggman reveals the desert machine was his and it begins to wreck Station Square. Sonic defeats it, but he is accused of working with Eggman, so he and Eggman are both locked up.40 Nelson bails Sonic out of jail, and he saves Cream and Chris from some ghosts.41 Eggman enacts more malicious schemes based on holidays like Christmas,42 Valentine's Day,43 and St. Patrick's Day,44 Afterwards, he temporarily fires Decoe and Bocoe and creates replacements, Dukow and Bukow,45 who kidnap Sonic and give him to an organization called S.O.N.I.C.X. Sonic escapes with ease,46 but S.O.N.I.C.X. repeatedly tries to ruin his reputation.4748 Meanwhile, the animals take on Eggman in his various schemes—including becoming a wrestler and creating a circus—to keep the Emeralds from him.4950 In the final issue, Metal Sonic appears and allies with Eggman to defeat Sonic, but Shadow steps in and warps himself and Metal Sonic to another dimension.51 Video gamesedit In 2003, McDonald's packaged five different single-button dedicated console games, mostly based on various sports, with Happy Meals to promote Sonic X: two featuring Sonic and one each for Tails, Knuckles, and Shadow. Another Happy Meal game based on Big the Cat fishing arrived the following year.52 LeapFrog Enterprises released a Sonic X educational math game for its Leapster handheld game console; it was released in 2005 in North America53 and 2007 in Europe.54 The game stars Sonic and Chris, who must rescue Tails, Amy, and Knuckles from Eggman. It is a fast-paced platform/action game in which Sonic runs and jumps through levels and destroys Eggman's robots along the way. Periodically, Sonic must answer math questions to continue. The game features three levels, each with its own math concepts: the city Station Square (sequencing, counting in increments); Angel Island, the home of the Master Emerald (addition); and Eggman's base (subtraction).55 There are also math-based minigames unrelated to the levels to supplement these skills.56 Trading card gameedit Score Entertainment created a Sonic X collectible card game for two players, released in 2005. Players battle for Chaos Emeralds; whoever gets three first wins. Each turn, both players lay out five cards face-down and flip over one at a time; whichever card has a lower number value is eliminated. Eliminating the other player's cards and combining the special abilities of one's own cards allows one to score rings; whichever player has the most rings at the end of the turn wins an Emerald. As the game does not emphasize collecting rare cards, a few booster packs are enough to build a competent deck. KidzWorld gave a positive review, praising its ease of learning, low cost, and inherent strategy, but also noting that it feels more like a generic card game with Sonic characters than like a wholly Sonic-based product.57 Receptionedit Critical receptionedit Sonic X has had a middling reception; Conrad Zimmerman of Destructoid cited its "horrible localization" as a main reason for negativity.10 Tim Jones of THEM Anime gave the show two stars out of five and criticized the English voice acting: "It's really annoying how all the recent Sonic games use these untalented actors/actresses in their dubs, because they make the original English voices sound like award-winning performers."3 Other comments on the show's aesthetics, were mostly positive. Staff of GamesRadar admitted, "At least the song fits. Can't imagine Sonic listening to Underground 's wailing Meat Loaf light rock, but he'd definitely jam to Sonic X."58 Jones praised the rock music from Sonic Adventure 1 and 2, as well as the "pretty piano music" and "catchy" Japanese intro and outro themes. He also found the backgrounds "nice to look at" but did not like the use of CGI for Sonic's homing attack.3 The human characters—and, to a lesser extent, the animal ones—were also criticized. Jones decried Chris as "a dull, boring, uninspired character" and also described Tanaka and Ella as "bland" stereotypes of Japanese- and African-Americans, respectively. Jones also criticized the presence of Amy and Big, but took particular issue to the show's portrayal of Sonic, which he summarized as: "'I'm gonna run around downtown until something exciting happens and use a stinking Ring to defeat my enemies'".3 GamesRadar bemoaned both the "piss-poor Adventure characters" and the original human ones.58 In contrast, writer Gaz Plant of NintendoLife opined that "one of the key successes" of the series was its incorporation of numerous characters from the games, including lesser-used ones like Big and the Chaotix. Fans were divided on the merit of the Thorndykes.59 The show was well received for faithfully following the format of the games. Famitsu offered a uniformly positive review before the first episode broadcast in 2003, commending the skillful transition of the games' speed and style to animation, and expected the series to continue to grow more interesting.15 Plant stated that "where Sonic X truly succeeded was in its retelling of iconic stories".59 Independent of the characters involved, GamesRadar appreciated the idea of following "Sonic's core concept."58 The original storylines were also well received. Amidst his criticism of most of the show, Jones praised the first episode in general, especially its humor.3 Plant acclaimed the character development that built on the stories of the original games, especially Sonic's and Amy's relationship and the Chaotix's newfound viability as comedy devices. Concurrently, he found the show "surprisingly touching", particularly in its "emotional" final climax, and favorably compared the space exploration of season three to Star Trek.59 Famitsu 's first preview called the story profound (重厚 jūkō?).15 Common Sense Media gave it three stars out of five and, while not commenting further on its quality, stated that it was appropriate for grade-school children but that some violent scenes were inadvisable for younger viewers.60 A second Famitsu review from later in 2003 called the anime an outstanding success and encouraged readers to tune in.61 Popularity and cultural impactedit The show was quite popular in the United States and France, consistently reaching the number-one position in its timeslot in both countries.6263 By 2007, it was TMS' best-selling anime in the non-Japanese market, despite the third season never airing in Japan, and it inspired TMS to focus on properties that would sell well outside Japan.64 In 2009, a six-year-old Norwegian boy named Christer pressed his parents to send a letter to King Harald V of Norway to approve his name being changed to "Sonic X". They allowed Christer to write it himself but did not send it until he badgered them further, and the king responded that he could not approve the change because Christer was not eighteen years old.6566 Extending over a decade past the show's initial release, the phrase "gotta go fast" has been used in the titles of video game periodical articles to represent the Sonic series6768 and other fast-paced video games.697071 See alsoedit Sonic the Hedgehog: The Movie Sonic Boom F-Zero: GP Legend Space opera Kirby: Right Back at Ya! Referencesedit ^ Jump up to: a b 世界最速の青いハリネズミ、ビデオリリース決定！　この秋には世界デビューだ！ (in Japanese). Lycos. June 21, 2003. Archived from the original on August 18, 2003. Retrieved July 16, 2014. ^ Jump up to: a b c d "Chaos Control Freaks". Sonic X. Season 1. Episode 1. April 6, 2003. Event occurs at credits (Japanese). ^ Jump up to: a b c d e f g h Jones, Tim. "Sonic X". THEM Anime. Archived from the original on August 31, 2014. Retrieved April 6, 2014. Jump up ^ Corriea, Alexa Ray (February 6, 2014). "Why Sega handed Sonic over to Western studios and gave him a scarf". Polygon. Archived from the original on August 31, 2014. Retrieved July 7, 2014. Jump up ^ Sonic (YouTube). 2002. Archived from the original on September 1, 2014. Retrieved July 16, 2014. Jump up ^ "Event Report: World Hobby Fair 2003". The Next Level. February 19, 2003. Archived from the original on August 31, 2014. Retrieved July 16, 2014. Jump up ^ ソニックX (YouTube) (in Japanese). 2003. Archived from the original on September 1, 2014. Retrieved July 16, 2014. Jump up ^ "Afterthoughts: Sonic Heroes". 1UP.com. 2004. Archived from the original on June 29, 2011. Retrieved September 15, 2014. ^ Jump up to: a b Niizumi, Hirohiko (March 18, 2003). "Sega to begin major Sonic promotion". GameSpot. Archived from the original on August 31, 2014. Retrieved July 16, 2014. ^ Jump up to: a b Zimmerman, Conrad (April 4, 2010). "Watch Sonic X on Hulu This Easter". Destructoid. Archived from the original on August 31, 2014. Retrieved April 6, 2014. ^ Jump up to: a b Rasmussen, David (February 12, 2006). "mr. michael haigney interview (4kids)". Anime Boredom. Archived from the original on February 17, 2007. Retrieved April 30, 2014. ^ Jump up to: a b c Paulson, Andrew (September 13, 2004). "Mike Pollock Interview". TSSZNews (linked from Pollock's website). Archived from the original on March 12, 2005. Retrieved July 6, 2014. ^ Jump up to: a b c "An Interview with Mike Pollock". Shadow of a Hedgehog (linked from Pollock's website). Archived from the original on November 11, 2003. Retrieved July 6, 2014. Jump up ^ Joscelyne, Svend (September 12, 2005). "Sonic Voiceover Cast Replaced". The Sonic Stadium. Retrieved November 17, 2014. ^ Jump up to: a b c "アニメ『ソニックX』の制作発表会が開催！". Famitsu (in Japanese). March 18, 2003. Archived from the original on August 31, 2014. Retrieved April 28, 2014. Jump up ^ てれまでの話 (in Japanese). TV Tokyo. Archived from the original on August 31, 2014. Retrieved June 24, 2014. Jump up ^ "ShoPro named North American licensing agent for Sonic X". Home Accents Today. December 2003 – via HighBeam. Closed access (Subscription required.) Jump up ^ "ソニック・ザ・ヘッジホッグ、FOX BOXへ疾走" (in Japanese). Sega. May 16, 2003. Archived from the original on February 20, 2006. Retrieved July 7, 2014. Jump up ^ "Jetix Europe Appoints Anil Mistry as Creative Director" (PDF). Jetix Europe. December 12, 2005. Archived from the original on August 31, 2014. Retrieved July 16, 2014. Jump up ^ "Konami to Get 4Kids' Yu-Gi-Oh! Assets Under Proposed Deal". Anime News Network. June 16, 2012. Archived from the original on August 31, 2014. Retrieved June 24, 2014. Jump up ^ グッズ (in Japanese). Sonic Team. Archived from the original on August 31, 2014. Retrieved July 7, 2014. Jump up ^ "4Kids Home Video Debuts Sonic X Project: Shadow on DVD". Anime News Network. October 25, 2005. Archived from the original on August 31, 2014. Retrieved July 7, 2014. Jump up ^ "Sonic X Game Soundtrack". AllMusic. Archived from the original on August 31, 2014. Retrieved July 7, 2014. Jump up ^ All Game Guide. "Game Boy Advance Video: Sonic X, Vol. 1". AllGame. Archived from the original on August 31, 2014. Retrieved April 28, 2014. Jump up ^ All Game Guide. "Game Boy Advance Video: Sonic X, Vol. 2". Allgame. Archived from the original on August 31, 2014. Retrieved April 28, 2014. Jump up ^ "ShoPro names four licensees for Sonic X". Kids Today: p. 15. October 2004. Jump up ^ Fullerton, Charlotte (July 6, 2006). Aqua Planet. Grosset & Dunlap. ISBN 978-0-448-44327-0. Jump up ^ Fullerton, Charlotte (March 16, 2006). Dr. Eggman Goes to War. Grosset & Dunlap. ISBN 978-0-448-44254-9. Jump up ^ Fullerton, Charlotte (November 2, 2006). Battle at Ice Palace. Grosset & Dunlap. ISBN 978-0-448-44409-3. Jump up ^ Fullerton, Charlotte (March 1, 2007). Desperately Seeking Sonic. Grosset & Dunlap. ISBN 978-0-448-44479-6. Jump up ^ Ruditis, Paul (September 8, 2005). Meteor Shower Messenger. Grosset & Dunlap. ISBN 978-0-448-43996-9. Jump up ^ Gallagher, Diana G. (September 8, 2005). Spaceship Blue Typhoon. Grosset & Dunlap. ISBN 978-0-448-43997-6. Jump up ^ Sonic X 40: p. 26 (December 2008), Archie Comics. Jump up ^ "Jetix Magazine". Park Productions. Retrieved October 4, 2014. Jump up ^ Sonic X 4 (December 2005), Archie Comics. Jump up ^ Sonic X 6 (February 2006), Archie Comics. Jump up ^ Sonic X 7 (March 2006), Archie Comics. Jump up ^ Sonic X 9 (May 2006), Archie Comics. Gotta go Fast Gotta go Faster Faster Fasterfasterfaster! Moving at the speed of sound I'm the quickest hedgehog around Got ourselves a situation Start getting a new location Without any explanation On top of relaxation! Go- Go- Go- Don't blink Don't think Just Go go go go G-g-g-g-go go! Sonic, he's on the run Sonic, he's number one Sonic, he's coming next so watch out for Sonic X! Gotta go fast, gotta go faster faster faster fasterfasterfaster Go go go go go go go go go! Sooooniiiiic X!! Gotta go fast! Gotta go faster faster fasterfaster Sonic X! Category:Bala Category:SANIC Category:PENIS Category:Penis Category:Penis 1 Category:Penis 2 Category:Penis 3 Category:Penis 4 Category:Penis 5 Category:Penis 6 Category:Penis 7 Category:Penis 9